Island Living Episodes
This series is about Sage and Airi living on the tropical island of Sulani and experiencing the way of the island and sea. Songs Featured Naked by Siine. Siine feat. Jason Belaza - Naked Characters Featured *Sage Callery-Aiken *Airi Mikitani *Yuda Anita *Kai Callery-Aiken *Makoa Kealoha Adult Sage.png Kai.png Yuda Close Up.png Airi.IslandLiving7 Princess.png Episodes Episode 1: Island Living (19/6/19) Sage and Airi move to the tropical world of Sulani. Episode 2: Island Living (20/6/19) Sage is focused on making sure everyone takes good care of the island and invites her boyfriend Jace to stay. The girls also throw a traditional island party and Airi befriends two people who she discovers to be mermaids. At the end of the episode, Airi is shown eating mermaid kelp. Episode 3: Island Living (25/6/19) Sage manages to improve the island with the help of her attractive co-worker, Makoa... Meanwhile Airi decides she loves the way Serena and Naomi live as mermaids and wants to join their way of life in the sea. Episode 4: Island Living (26/6/19) Airi loves the life as a mermaid, but still wants to keep it a secret, especially when her parents live on the island too and she doesn't want them or Sage to know. She also meets the merman from the cave, but things don't go as swimmingly as she first thought. Meanwhile, Sage invites Connor, Summer and Sebastian to the island and recruits them to help tidy up the island. Episode 5: Island Living (1/7/19) Airi continues to enjoy life as a mermaid, but it's not long before her secret is discovered by Sage. She also continues to hang out with a boy named Yuda, another mermaid who seems to have something of a reputation. Sage thinks about telling her boyfriend Jace. On that subject, Makoa attempts to flirt with Sage but she quickly turns this down. Many fans were disappointed as they wanted an affair storyline, but Sage was shown to love Jace more than expected. Episode 6: Island Living (7/8/19) Sage and Airi are having trouble getting along after Sage found out Airi is a mermaid. Airi refuses to help Sage with cleaning up the beach and to believe that Sage has to look after her and feel like a parent to her. Sage forbids Airi from seeing Yuda after believing mermaids are bad and Airi has her first kiss with Yuda after they go to another island in the sea, together. Episode 7: Island Living (27/7/19) Sage wants to leave the island as she feels she doesn't need to be here for her job. Airi has now aged up into a young adult and decides to join the diver career as she is a mermaid. Meanwhile, Sage prepares to say goodbye to Makoa and makes a heat of the moment choice that could change things with Jace forever. Episode 8: Island Living (28/8/19) Sage has returned home from Sulani and is pregnant, but doesn't know if the baby is Makoa's or Jace's. She has to quickly catch a flight to Sulani for work and somehow manages to not cross paths with Makoa - who has told his wife the truth - and has now been kicked out of his family home. Meanwhile, Sebastian's leg is slowly improving and he can run on the tredmill. Seb bonds with Willow's BFF Zendeya as the two have both gone through lots of loss. Episode 9: Island Living (30/8/19) Yuda becomes the boyfriend of Airi and their relationship goes very well. Seb and Sage have a good bonding time at the bar, while Sage goes into her 3rd trimester. Jace and Seb are very supportive to Sage and her pregnancy. Sage then goes into labor and brings Jace with her to the hospital, where she confesses to Jace that she cheated on him. Jace really didn't like that. Sage gives birth to a baby boy named Kai Callery-Aiken, but is still unsure who the father is. Episode 10: Island Living (4/9/19) Sage gets the paternity letter in the mail, revealing Makoa is Kai's father. Kai ages up into a toddler, and looking at him, he definitely looks like Makoa more than Jace. Since Kai isn't Jace's son, him and Sage break up, realising it just won't work between them. Episode 11: Island Living (16/9/19) Sage, Kai, Airi and her boyfriend, Yuda move into a double-storey beach house and this is where Kai will be growing up and he absolutely loves it. Makoa comes over to spend time with Sage and Kai while Airi and Yuda spend time together. Then a volcanic eruption starts and Clare says it's not good that a toddler lives in a volcanic place. But they throw a welcoming party at their house while Sage gets a promotion at work and chooses the Marine Biologist branch. Episode 12: Island Living (26/9/19) Sage invites Makoa to the beach to have a playdate with Kai, but Sage and Makoa only have a friendly conversation. Clare thinks their relationship will take forever to improve on. Later that night, Seb invites Sage to a bar and throws a Charity Benefit Party, which she also invites Makoa to and Sage and him still just have friendly conversations. It's not until the end of the episode when Makoa blows kisses to Sage at Kai's birthday party. Episode 13: Island Living (12/10/19) Seb has been added to the series since he felt unsafe as the only human in Forgotten Hollow. He goes to visit his girlfriend, Zendeya where he meets her daughter, Danielle from a previous marriage and they get along very well. Zendeya was widowed, and because one of Seb's love interests had died before, he can relate to her. They end up woohooing and getting engaged in Zendeya's bedroom. Then Sage takes Makoa and Kai out for dinner, where Sage ages up into an adult and becomes the girlfriend of Makoa. Princess dies of old age, but when Sage and Makoa went collecting on the beach, they woohooed and got engaged in the waterfall. Episode 14: Island Living Ending (1/11/19) Its the final episode of the series and its time for Sage and Makoa to get married. They celebrate on the beach with a traditional Sulani wedding. Airi and Yuda complete their aspirations and Zendeya introduces her daughter Danielle to the family, now she is a child, who Kai befriends. To end the series, a couple of volcanic eruptions happen. Category:Episodes Category:Sulani Category:Completed Series